legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Creepox
Origin Warstar the faction Creepox served under were a trio of alien conquerors that sought out planets and conquered them to gain control for the insect race. Years later they settled their sights upon earth with intent on capturing it and killing its occupant rulers the human race. Creepox was sent on a few missions, reconing earth if it was filled with life then report it back to Admiral Malkor and stopping the power rangers where he sent a monster of his own and accompanied with an other one to oversee an operation personally, there his life changed as he finally saw an opponent worth fighting with another day, so he spared the red ranger from certain doom and gave him time to gather the strength he needed to fight him. When the time was right, Creepox fought against three of the mega force power rangers knocking them unconscious and went to attack a city with his meteors to lure the red ranger here. His plan turned out to be a success as the blue ranger and red ranger arrived to stop him from wreaking havoc across humanity. Creepox eliminates the blue ranger out of commission then challenges the red ranger to one last final duel, fighting him in a intense fight. As the fight was going to come to a close, Creepox sadistically taunts the red Megaforce ranger to beg for mercy in his human form, wanting to see the look on his face when he dies. The red Megaforce ranger refused to give up and morphed back to his ranger form and then he and Creepox made one last final clash the last scene ends up with Creepox missing and troy making a killing blow with his sword on him, ending his life temporarily. Creepox was summoned to do battle on last time as a giant, managing to defeat one of the Megaforce ranger's zords and ends up being beaten by their new zord, finally killing him. Powers and Abilities Creepox is a very skilled fighter able to fend off against all the power rangers even holding his own against the red Megaforce ranger leader as they were evenly matched. He can also use his wings to fly. Creepox is able to move at super speeds as fast as his monster subordinate Dragonflay making him move at orange blurs. When Creepox takes his armor off which turns out to be a power limiter, reveals his more powerful abilities where he can summon a meteor shower to rain down upon enemy groups, can point his arm like a gun to shoot a single shot or rapid firing meteors, Creepox can also charge his attack to shoot a even larger and more powerful meteor attack. Personality Creepox acted as sort of a judge to test if any species is worthy and strong enough to fight him, if they do not meet up to his expectations, he would label their race as inferior to his insect warstar alien race. While he acts xenophobic, Creepox makes an exception to strong opponents as shown when he displays an honorable side, when the red Megaforce ranger managed to hurt him as well as holding the insect alien at bay long enough to give him an everlasting impression of respect to spare his life, because it is not fun to kill his opponents right away if they don't train to get much stronger. Creepox prefers fighting one on one with his worthy foe, going to great lengths to destroy the competition that would interfere in his way. Gallery Creepoxwithouthisarmor.png|With his armor taken off, Creepox's power increases to his maximum strength, he also gains the ability to manipulate his meteor element. 7-083.jpg Creepox_(P.R.M.).png Category:Honorable Villains Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Scythe Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Insects Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Flyers Category:Speedsters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Sadists Category:Elementals Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Human haters Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Provoker Category:Mass Murderers Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Lawful Evil Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Darth Sion's Forces Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:The Exiled Ones' Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:Hell Councils Category:Murderers Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Tokusatsu